


What Happens After The End

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aizen really had killed Tatsuki, Mizurio, Keigo and Chizuru and put their bodies up on display to taunt Ichigo? What would happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo saw their bodies strung up on display, and the quiet fury he had just intensified. Tatsuki...Mizurio...Keigo...Chizuru. Aizen would pay for what he did, he was sure of that. And when he was done, he would make sure they were found. It was the least he could do for failing them so badly. With that thought, he went out to look for Aizen, ready to take him out and put him down so he was no longer a threat to anyone.

–

Tatsuki was the first to awaken. She stirred slightly at first, then looked around. The first thing she realized was that this was not Karakura Town. No, this was a meadow in the middle of nowhere with a building in the far distance. But at least she wasn't alone, she realized as she sat up and saw her friends waking up as well.

And then it hit her: they were dead. That man with the long hair...he had killed them. They must be in Soul Society, she thought to herself as she stood up. Orihime had mentioned it before she disappeared, a few times. She had thought it was more of Orihime's strange imagination but...it had rung true then, and this just confirmed it.

So. She was dead. They all were. Now what?”

–

Urahara put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. “I saw, when I arrived,” he said as Ichigo's power began to fade and his hair went from jet black to orange red again.

“They were put on display,” he said quietly. He shrugged off Urahara's hand and sank to his knees. Urahara stood behind him silently. “Where are they now?”

“Yoruichi and your father have taken them down,” he said. “We have not figured out what to do with them yet.”

Ichigo nodded slowly, and then leaned over and retched. His friends...Aizen had brutalized them. Their families did not deserve to see them like that. But they deserved to know their children, their brothers and sisters, were dead. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and looked at Urahara. “Tell the others to find them.”

“As soon as some of the Captains come through, I will tell them.” He paused. “Do you want me to tell the others?” But he didn't get an answer, because suddenly Ichigo was screaming in agony, and then he collapsed. As he went to help in any way he could, he realized that this was a job that would fall to him, or to Isshin or Yoruichi. The others did not need to see what Ichigo had seen.

–

They had decided to head to the building. There was nothing else in sight, and perhaps they could get some answers. Mizurio was his usual calm self, facing the fact that he was dead with the same demeanor that he had shown when he was faced with how powerful the man that had killed them was. Chizuru was inconsolable, and Keigo was doing his best to try and console her, a task he did not seem to find frustrating. He himself was taking it well.

And she...well, she was the leader. She was making the decisions. She was doing what apparently came naturally to her, because they were listening to her. If this really was Soul Society, someone would be able to help them. Someone would know who they had seen, then men named Aizen and Gin. They would know, and they would get them help.

Help...well, they wouldn't have been able to save their lives, but at least they would be able to point them to someone who could avenge them, if Ichigo hadn't done it already. She hoped he had. She hoped Ichigo had killed them both, crushed their skulls and disemboweled them and done all the horrible things she wanted to do to those two men.

He had made her watch. He made her watch as he...did what he did. She didn't want to think about it. When the stray thought crossed her mind she felt like she would throw up. And she couldn't afford to do that. Right now she had to be strong. She had to find out exactly what was going on, get them help, get them shelter, get them food. Or at least get herself food. She was starving, like she had never eaten a thing in her life before.

She just had to get them to the house, and get some answers, and things would be okay. She had to believe this, for herself, and for all of them.

–

Orihime could not stop crying. Ichigo was unconscious, and Ishida was holding her, smoothing back her hair and whispering to her. Rukia was simply stunned, and Renji had his hands balled into fists, ready to punch the next person who so much as spoke to him. Chad seemed to take it in his normal manner, until he spoke. “You must find them,” he said quietly, a great sadness weighing heavy on his tone.

Captain Unohana nodded. “We will. I apologize for your losses.”

“I want to help search,” Rukia said quietly. “I will tear the Rukongai apart until we find them.”

“Yeah, me too,” Renji said.

“You both need to heal more first,” she said gently. “We will send others to look for now.” She turned her attention back to Ichigo. “For now, I must take care of him.”

Chad went up to Rukia and Renji, and placed a hand on Renji's shoulder. “I have faith you will find them.”

“I know we will,” Rukia said, determination filling her voice. “I will make sure they are found, even if I have to go out every day and search myself.”

“Good,” Chad said with a nod before leaving them to go to his other friends.

“We may never find them,” Renji said, quietly.

“No. I have faith that we will,” Rukia said. “We _have_ to.”

Renji nodded. “I just hope we can.”

Rukia looked at him, but in her own heart she knew it might take a very long time, and who knew what could happen before they were found. She just hoped they were found soon, and found as healthy and whole as they could be, under the circumstances. It was the least she could to, to look for her friends even if others gave up hope, because hope was the one thing she had not lost In this journey, and she wasn't about to lose it now.

–

When they made it to the house Chizuru had calmed down somewhat. Not enough to speak, as she was still crying, only this time is was quiet sobs. Keigo had relinquished his duties to Mizurio, who was guiding Chizuru along the pathway to the house. It was a strange house, with two golden arms in front holding up a banner. Tatsuki had asked the others if they were hungry at some point along the way, and had been told no by the boys and gotten a shaking head from Chizuru. She didn't know what it meant, but she figured it would be important. That question was among one of many she had, and she hoped the person here could give her answers.

Two men stood by the doorway, standing guard. She glanced at Keigo, who nodded and motioned for her to walk up to them. She squared her shoulders back, put on a determined face, and walked up to them. “Excuse me,” she said. The two men came closer, and she motioned to her friends. “We were murdered and landed here. I was wondering if we can get some information as to where we are.”

“You're in Soul Society,” one of the men said.

“Murdered, eh?” the other man asked. “How?”

“Two men came to Karakura Town and one was so powerful things just started to dissolve around him. Their names were Aizen and Gin, I think.”

Both men's eyes widened, and they looked at each other for a moment before one of them nodded, opened the door and went inside. “They were rogue shinigami, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru,” the remaining man said. “They disappeared with another traitor, Kaname Tousen.”

“I only saw those two,” she said.

“Did you dissolve?” he asked.

She shook her head. “We...we were tortured,” she said quietly. “I think it was to affect our friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Kurosaki?” he said. “It has been a while since we saw him. We helped him get into Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki-san.”

“You knew him?” she asked, her jaw hanging slightly.

He nodded. “Yes. I am Kohanehiko, one of Kuukaku Shiba's assistants. My brother Shiroganehiko went downstairs to tell her. I am optimistic that she will be able to help you and your friends.” He motioned for the others to come closer. They continued to hang back and Tatsuki let out an exasperated sigh. “I assume you're in charge?”

“Yeah, not by choice,” she said. She was about to say something else but her stomach grumbled. “Sorry. I'm starving.”

“You came here hungry?” he asked, surprised.

She nodded. “About an hour after I woke up I started to feel hungry. I've just been getting hungrier and hungrier and they're just thirsty.”

“It means you have high spiritual pressure. You were all able to see the traitors?” She nodded. “Had you been able to see things before that?”

“I'd catch glimpses of these big white monsters, but nothing really substantial. According to Orihime Ichigo was taking care of them. And I saw these guys fighting in the streets wearing black robes. The were fighting people in white clothing.”

“Then you saw shinigami like your friend Ichigo-san, and I believe you also saw Arrancar.”

“My friends saw them too, so why aren't they hungry?” she asked.

“I do not know,” he said, spreading his hands slightly. “But I believe you must be stronger than they are.”

“I was paralyzed when the one guy got close,” she said quietly. “Keigo could still move.”

“Perhaps it is being here that affected you.” He nodded over to the others. “Tell them to come closer. I promise I won't hurt them, and neither will anyone in this house.”

She nodded, then went over to the others. “They're going to try and help us,” she replied.

“How can they help us?” Chizuru whispered. “We're dead.”

“Well, we're going to be here for a long time so _maybe_ they can help us in _some_ way that you don't know about,” Tatsuki snapped. Chizuru shrank back a bit and Tatsuki sighed. “I'm sorry. Look, Kohanehiko, the guy I was talking to? He wanted me to come get you guys. He won't hurt us.”

Mizurio looked at Keigo, and then back at Tatsuki. “Okay,” he said, guiding Chizuru up the pathway. They hang back as Tatsuki went to Kohanehiko.

“I have some food here,” he said, handing her a small package. She opened it up and saw some food, and as her stomach grumbled again she took a bite. “Don't eat too fast,” he warned.

“There's food?” Keigo said. “Because now I'm kind of hungry.”

“How hungry?” Kohanhiko asked.

“Just a little.”

“And how hungry are you?” he asked Tatsuki.

She swallowed her food. “Starving.”

“Hmm,” he replied, motioning for Keigo to come closer. “If the others become hungry as well it may mean that all of you will have some abilities here that the vast majority do not have. But you...what are your names?”

“I'm Tatsuki Arisawa,” she replied. She then turned and introduced everyone else. “Why am I hungrier?”

“When was the first time you saw one of the white monsters?” he asked.

She thought. “A few years ago. I'd seen white blurs when I was younger, but the first solid one I saw was this one monster who shot little things into me. Orihime fought him off, but he controlled me for a while. Wanted me to hurt her.”

“And you?” he asked Keigo.

“Maybe a year and a half ago,” he said. “When those two guys came to Karakura Town and my sister made them stay with us. I saw them fighting a guy in white clothing, though, not a big white monster.”

“That could be why you're hungrier,” he mused, looking at Tatsuki. “You've seen them earlier. How long have you know Kurosaki?”

“Since we were about four,” she said.

He nodded. “He has very strong spiritual pressure. Perhaps being around it so long has affected you.”

“Maybe,” she said with a nod as the door opened again and Shiroganehiko came out.

“She'll see them,” he replied.

“Very well. I'll take you downstairs,” he said to them. “Come on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting down to Kuukaku took a long time, but when the quartet was shown into a room and she was sitting there, everyone's eyes widened and Keigo's jaw dropped. “I get that reaction a lot,” she said, a wry smile on her face. She waited for them to settle in, and then she looked around. “You two said you're hungry?”

They both nodded. “Yeah,” Tatsuki said.

“What about you two?” she asked, turning to Chizuru and Mizurio. They both nodded. “Okay. So this means all of you have spiritual pressure that's going to keep you hungry. Most people who come here aren't, because they didn't have it when they were alive.”

“But why am I hungrier than them?” Tatsuki asked.

“Probably because you were around Kurosaki so much,” she said with a slight shrug. “Point is, all of you are going to need food, and you're probably too young to have skills that'll help you survive in the Rukongai. Now, we're near the First District, which is probably the best out of all of them, so you have a chance at figuring something out. Until all of you come up with some plans, you can stay here. Do you know Yoruichi Shihoun?”

“No,” Keigo said, and the others shook their heads.

“Well, she knows Kurosaki so I'll pass the message to her. Least I can do is let her know so your friends won't worry.” She looked at Tatsuki. “I'd like to speak to you alone for a few minutes.” Then she looked at the door “Ginjou!”

He poked his head through the door. “Yeah?”

“Show the three of them to the kitchen, get 'em some food, and then show 'em to a bed. And get some food in here for me and her,” she said, nodding to Tatsuki.

“Okay, fine,” he said.

The others got up and followed him, leaving Tatsuki alone with Kuukaku. “There's a place you can go. Did you know Kuchiki-san? Rukia?”

“Yeah, I knew her,” she replied.

“Do you know what she is?” Tatsuki looked at her for a moment, then shook her head. “She's a shinigami. A death god. She's a member of the Gotei 13. Your friend Ichigo's only a substitute soul reaper. She's the real deal. And I think...well, you've probably got more spiritual pressure than your friends. If they'll take you at this age, and you don't mind essentially being in the military, you should think about joining the academy. Learning to do what she does.”

“I've seen Abarai-san in black robes before,” she said.

“The 6th Division Lieutenant, eh?” she said with a grin. “Kuchicki-san told me _all_ about him. She felt the need to get to know us after she apologized for...” She paused. “Long story. Anyway, she's pretty cool, and he's come by on a few occasions. I'll tell Yoruichi to tell them. When they come back, they can help figure out what to do with all of you.” There was a knock on the door, and Shiroganehiko came in with a tray of food. He set it down, bowed to Kuukaku, and left. She turned to Tatsuki. “As you eat, you can tell me about what that traitor Aizen did.”

“I don't want to think about it,” she said, shutting her eyes.

“Then not all the details,” she said quietly. “If he's escaped, they need to know what he's done, how powerful he is. Just tell me what you can.”

“Okay,” she said. As she ate, she told her about his entry into Karakura Town, and his advancing, and all of that, up until the point he started to torture them. Then she stopped, and looked at Kuukaku, who nodded. “I can't go into any more.”

“He did something horrible to you, didn't he?” she said quietly.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Then don't think about it right now. I'll talk to you instead. I'll tell you everything my brother told me about the Academy, and being a shinigami.”

“You mean the guy who took my friends out?”

Kuukaku scoffed. “Who, Ganju? He hated shinigami for a long time. Never wanted to be one. And he's too lazy and immature. He'd get kicked out before they started teaching them the basics. No, my other brother, Kaien. He died a while ago. He was the lieutenant of the 13th Division. Rukia's division, actually. She knew him.” She paused. “Let's see...I'll start with the Academy. You ready for a long night?”

“Anything to keep from sleeping right now,” she said.

Kuukaku nodded. “Then let's begin.”

–

“Kisuke! Rukia! Renji!”

Urahara lifted his head up and the other two turned to the door, looking at Yoruichi holding up a piece of paper. “Yes, Yoruichi?”

“They've been found,” she said. “Kuukaku's got them, all four of them.”

Rukia shut her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. “Good,” she said with a smile.

“Seems like one of them was incredibly hungry when they got there,” she said. “She wants you two to talk to her about the Academy and maybe being a shinigami.”

“Which one? Because if it's Honsho-san I'm going to quit,” Renji griped.

“No, it's Arisawa-san,” Yoruichi said.

“Well, that's good,” Renji said with a grin. “I like her.”

“Yes, we all know you do,” Rukia muttered under her breath, her smile becoming a smirk.

“What's that?” he asked, glaring.

“Nothing, nothing,” Rukia said, the smirk dropping and a full blown smile forming on her face. Renji scowled, but she had already turned back to Yoruichi. “As soon as we know Ichigo's okay, we'll go.”

“I can go now,” Renji said. “He needs to say good-bye to you more than me.”

“Wait a second,” Rukia said. “He's your friend, too.”

“Yes, but you two...you're really close. You're like you and me close. I'm just a friend. I'm not a _best_ friend. I can go back now. I mean, I can leave a note or something for him, but someone should really go help figure out what to do with them. Shiba-san's not going to keep them with her forever, you know.”

“He's right,” Urahara said as Rukia began to protest. “He can afford to go now.” He paused and turned to Rukia. “Ichigo's going to be powerless soon after waking up. He's lost four friends, and when he loses his powers it's possible he'll lose his purpose. The least you can do is be there until he can't see you anymore.”

Rukia looked at him, and then nodded. “I understand,” she said quietly.

“We'll arrange for you to go back now then, Abarai-san,” Urahara said.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Tell them what happened here,” Rukia said to Renji. “Let them know that everyone else is alive, and Aizen is imprisoned.”

“Should I tell them about Ichigo being powerless?” he asked, looking at Urahara and Yoruichi.

“Only if they ask,” Yoruichi said. “Unless Aizen was talking while he did what he did to them, they may not know it was done to make Ichigo suffer. If they believe he still has his powers and will protect their families, maybe it will help.”

“I believe that is the best course of action,” Urahara said with a nod. “If you do let them know, assure them that their families will be protected. I will make sure of it.”

“I will,” he said with a nod.

“Good. Write your note, and then prepare to go back to Soul Society,” Urahara said. Then he stopped. “I also believe you should speak to Inoue about her friend Arisawa-san. I believe she had something she wanted sent to her in case she was found.”

“Okay,” he replied with a nod. “I will.” And with that, he left, beginning to make his preparations to see them and help make decisions with them about the rest of their existence.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Renji found himself walking up to the Shiba residence, package in hand. There had been more than one item from Orihime, who had been emotional as she handed him the things she wanted Tatsuki to have. It had been heartbreaking almost for him to see how devastated she was. As much as she was obviously in love with Ichigo he wasn't sure if she'd ever get over his role in what had happened to her best friend. Time would tell. But he had personally promised to pass along messages between them, so at least she would know her friend was okay, whatever decision she made about her future.

The men who stood guard greeted him warmly and allowed him entrance to the home. He traveled down the long flight of stairs and went to the room he had been directed to . “It's Abarai-san,” he said.

“Well, you certainly got here quick,” Kuukaku said from the other side. “Come in. Arisawa-san is in here with me.”

He opened up the door and looked at the two women. Kuukaku was lounging while Tatsuki was practicing karate moves farther away. She stopped and looked at Renji, grinning slightly. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” he replied, looking at him. “I'm glad you're here.” He grinned and held out the package. “From your friend Inoue.”

“Really?” she asked, rushing over. She took the package and opened it quickly, spotting the letter on top first. She began to read, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She dashed them away when she finished the letter and looked at him. “I need to let her know I got this.”

“I'll make sure she knows,” Renji said. She picked up the package and held it to her chest. “What's in there, anyway?”

“A book she gave me, this stuffed animal she knew I liked and a picture of the two of us,” she said, hugging the package close. “You promise you'll tell her?”

“If you write a letter I'll make sure Urahara gets it to give to her,” he said with a nod. “Tonight, even.”

“How's she doing?” she asked.

“Heartbroken,” he said honestly. “She wanted to use her shields to bring you back but Ichigo's father wouldn't let her, saying that if you were already here it would do a lot of damage to bring you back.”

“Like I'd be a zombie?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think that was the idea.”

“Then I'm glad she didn't,” she replied.

“She blames Ichigo,” he added quietly. “Because he didn't get there fast enough, mostly, but also because his powers drew Aizen here and if he'd never gotten them, or never gotten them back after Byakuya and I took them Aizen never would have come to Karakura Town.

“It's not his fault,” she said quietly. “I mean, yeah, I wish he'd gotten there earlier, too, but Aizen's a bastard. I don't know if he'd been able to save us, and it's a moot point anyway. We died, we're here, and we need to make the best of it.”

“It's going to take a while for her to feel that way. Messages from you may help, though.”

“Maybe,” she replied.

“So...you're the only one interested in the Gotei 13?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I mean, my only really good skill is self defense. I've had the opportunity to use weaponry, including swords, so that part will be easier, I think. Shiba-san was telling me about the other stuff, and I'm a hard worker and a fast learner. I should be able to get the hang of it.”

Kuukaku nodded. “She's the strongest of the four of them And none of the others were interested. In fact, they all want to stay here and help for board and food. Getting three people who actually work hard, unlike Ganju, could be a good thing. I'm still considering it, but I'm leaning towards yeah, they can stay.”

“I talked to Captain Commander before I came back. Even though you're older than most of the recruits, he's willing to let you in,” Renji said. “You won't get any special treatment from the instructors, but I have been allowed to help you practice. And he wants an eye kept on all four of you as a favor to Ichigo, to make sure you don't starve. But you do realize being in the Gotei 13 is dangerous, right?”

She scoffed. “Like living in the human world wasn't, with all those Hollows around? Besides, Shiba-san told me about what happened to her brother, and I don't think it can really get any worse than that.” 

“As long as you go in with your eyes open,” he said. “If you really want to go, I can escort you there today. We should get there around dusk, because you don't know how to flash step and I'm sure you don't want me carrying you.”

“Like I'd _let_ you,” she said with a smirk. “I could probably beat you up if you tried.”

“Maybe some other time,” he said with a grin. “Wouldn't hurt to get some sparring in with you, at any rate. You're supposed to be the best in Japan, according to Ichigo.”

“Second best,” she said. “But I did it with a broken arm.”

“Which is a pretty good sign you can use her, if she can get the hang of everything,” Kuukaku said. “You guys probably should head out now.”

“After I say my good-byes,” Tatsuki replied. Then she turned and bowed to Kuukaku. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Welcome,” she replied, inclining her head. Tatsuki left, and when Renji went to go after her Kuukaku cleared her throat. “I need to warn you about something.”

“Yeah?” he said.

“She isn't going to talk about what happened to them, no matter how hard anyone tries. The only thing I can tell you was she watched it happen to her friends first, then that bastard went after her. You need to keep a close eye on her, because when it all comes to the surface, it could break her. She's strong, I'll give her that, but I don't think she's strong enough to deal with it on her own.”

“I saw their bodies,” he said quietly. “I'm surprised Ichigo didn't kill him.”

“He never seemed the type,” she replied. “The fact that he didn't after what Aizen did, and I imagine it was horrible torture, seems to support my theory. But it doesn't matter. He's going to rot for a very very long time, and he deserves every hellish moment.”

“What worries me is he'll just use the time to plan something worse, wait it out, and do it all over again after we're gone.”

“I won't let that happen,” Tatsuki said from the doorway. “If he tries, I'll kill him myself.”

“There you go,” Kuukaku said with a grin. “A woman with a score to settle. He should be afraid, if he ever decides to try it again.”

“Yeah,” Renji said with a nod, turning to Tatsuki. “Thought you were going to say good-bye?”

“They're still sleeping,” she said with a shrug. She turned to Kuukaku. “I can come back, right?”

She nodded. “Yes. Of course, I could just go and wake them up...”

“It's okay,” she replied. “Just let them know I'll come back and say a proper good-bye soon.” Then she turned to Renji. “I'm ready.”

“Then let's go,” he said, and with that they left the Shiba residence. They had been walking for about a half hour when he spoke up again. “Could you teach me some of your moves later?”

“What, you mean karate?” He nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. But...I mean, you're a fighter. I'm pretty sure you know all of it already.”

“I can do some of what you were doing earlier, but not all of it. And who knows? Maybe I can teach you some stuff too.”

“Maybe,” she replied. She looked around. “Shiba-san said she'd never set foot inside Seirieiti, except the one time when _he_ left after Ichigo rescued his friend. What's it like?”

“An elaborate maze, I guess,” he said with a shrug. “Most of the cool stuff is out in the first district, though. All the bars and restaurants and shops. But there's a lot of work. You don't get a lot of free time when you're a student.”

“Well, I want to train and get strong, and...” She paused for a moment. “Part of the reason I didn't wake them up is because I don't want to face them right now. I'm pretty much abandoning them, even if they are going to be safe and sound where they're at. I don't want to deal with crying and stuff.”

“You can go see them, though. You don't have to spend every waking moment in the Academy. At least a couple times a month you can go back there for a day or two.”

“Yeah, but are they going to want to see _me_?” she asked. “I'm leaving them, remember? Going off on this grand adventure, I guess. I was always different from them. Now it's just going to be worse. They're going to have these lives here which may or may not be totally different from what they had, and I'm basically joining the military.”

“But you want to do this, right?” he asked, stopping. She did as well, and then nodded. “Then you're taking care of yourself, after making sure they're taken care of. That's all you can do.”

She looked at him, and then sighed. “I guess you're right.”

He looked at her, then looked away. “Besides, you won't be alone, and they won't be alone, either. But if you want to talk, I'm here for you.”

“I don't want to talk,” she said gruffly, beginning to walk away. He sighed, then walked after her. Maybe Kuukaku was right, he thought to himself; when she finally broke down, it very could be more than she could bear.


End file.
